The Mechanized Duelist
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: Technology, it improves our lives, let's you read cool stuff on the internet, and sometimes it can help you rival gods. Meet Naruto Uzumaki, tech genius, duelist extraordinaire, and former rival to Seto Kaiba. Entering Battle City, will let everyone know the power of machines.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my first (successful) attempt at a Naruto and Yugioh Crossover. Here, I'm giving our protagonist my favorite archetype deck; one I really wish I had growing up.**

 **Anyways, I really don't see any pairings in this fic, unless someone gives me an idea. So I'm leaving this up to you all! Good luck!  
**

 **Summary: Technology, it improves our lives, let's you read cool stuff on the internet, and sometimes it can help you rival gods. Meet Naruto Uzumaki, tech genius, duelist extraordinaire, and former rival to Seto Kaiba. Entering Battle City, will let everyone know the power of machines.**

 **The Mechanized Duelist**

 **Chapter 1- Enter the Genius**

Seto Kaiba was a busy man, well teen, having a company to look after, planning the biggest Duel Monsters tournament in history, and planning to win all three Egyptian God Cards in the tournament.

He also saw it as a chance to defeat his rival, Yugi Muto. Before he could do that, he knew he had to defeat one person; his first rival and friend.

Walking up to a small warehouse at the Domino City docks, briefcase in hand, Kaiba knocked on the door. After he did, a security camera moved to look at him.

Meanwhile inside said warehouse, a blonde male teen is seen tinkering with a small black device with orange accents. The teen was around 183 cm in height, and has deep blue eyes. Three whisker like birthmarks perfectly symmetrical on each cheek. Wearing nothing but a simple black t-shirt and a pair of orange pants; along with a black headband keeping his spiky hair from his eye.

What stood out from the teen, was his right arm. His arm was gone and replaced by a orange and black robotic arm. **(Think Rhys' arm from Tales from the Borderlands, just replace the yellow with orange.)**

" _Naruto, we have a visitor at the door."_ A female voice echoed in the warehouse as the blonde stopped tinkering. He set the small device down and stood up from his work bench.

"Thanks for the information Temari. Let's see who it is." Naruto said as he walked to the door of the warehouse.

"Oh Seto! It's good to see you again!" Naruto said as he opened the door and saw the owner of KaibaCorp.

"Naruto, I hope you aren't working on something stupid again." Kaiba said as he walked into the warehouse.

"Come on don't say that, I make some awesome stuff." Naruto said as he walked back to his work bench and picked up what he was working on.

"Just look at this!" Naruto said as he showed him the device, only to have the brunette stare at it strangely.

"What exactly am I looking at here? A glorified watch?" Kaiba said as he took the device and began to fumble with it.

"No! Just watch!" Naruto said excitedly as he took the device. He then placed it on his left wrist. The device began to morph, causing Kaiba's eyes widen. **(Yugi's duel disk from Dark Side of Dimensions but with my color scheme.)**

"D-Did you make a Duel Disk. They only came out yesterday!" Kaiba said as the robotic armed blonde grinned sheepishly.

"I couldn't help myself. Yours is impressive actually, but not much. I'm still working on how to upgrade the holograms and boom! Awesome duel disk!" Naruto said as he turned off the upgraded duel disk and placed it back on the workbench.

"And don't worry, I took the satellite tracking and placed it in mine, so don't get your dragons in a twist." Naruto said as he sat in an office chair.

"You know, you should really come work for KaibaCorp. There's only so much funding I can actually give you to allow you to tinker with your toys." Kaiba said as he began to look at the other invention belonging to the blonde.

"I would, but I like to work on my own things. Plus I'm pretty much better than your workers at KaibaCorp." Naruto said as the billionaire nodded.

"True, back to the reason I came here. I came to give you these." Kaiba said as he handed his blonde friend the briefcase.

"What's this?" Naruto asked as he took the briefcase from the user of **Blue-Eyes White Dragon**.

"The final pieces of your deck. If you're gonna enter my tournament, I want you at your full strength." Kaiba said as he then walked out of the warehouse.

"Temari, grab my deck! Time to finish this!" Naruto said as he looked at the cards inside the briefcase.

 **~A few days later~**

"Got my headband on, boots are tied, gonna duel tonight." Naruto sang to himself as he dressed himself. Wearing a pair of orange pants and black boots, over his pants and boots, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves. Over his shirt, is a red coat with a black flame pattern along the bottom.

" _Naruto, are you ready for today?"_ Temari asked as the blonde turned to his robotic arm. Placing his palm up, showed a small lense on the center of his palm. Out of the lens, popped out a small blue light.

From the light, a small holographic woman appeared. A woman looking to be about nineteen or twenty appeared. Having sandy blonde hair tied in four pigtails with teal eyes. Wearing a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sports fingerless black gloves and wears a black headband.

This is Naruto's first creation, Technological. Multilingual. Robotic. Intelligence. T.M.R.I or Temari as the blonde inventor calls her.

"Yup! I'm ready to win this thing!" Naruto said as the holographic woman disappeared. Suddenly, his robotic arm smacked him in the face. "Ow!" Naruto said as he carassed his cheek.

" _I told you to stop being overconfident!"_ Temari said as her voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Sheesh, sometimes I wish I programed you with a gentler personality." Naruto said, only for his robotic arm to smack him again.

" _Don't take that tone with me. Now finish getting ready"_ Temari said as the blonde sighed and walked to his workbench. He put on his duel disk, and put on a headpiece on the right side of his face.

"Alright, ready! Let's see if there is anyone good enough to duel." Naruto said as he walked out of the warehouse and locked the door.

Later in downtown Domino City, our blonde robotic armed protagonist is walking past duelist fighting against one another. No duelist really grabbing his attention for an opponent.

"Maybe it's because my duel disk is different? Maybe I should have waited after the tournament to make it?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at his duel disk. He then activated it and causing the blade of the disk to come out.

"Maybe now I can get a duel." Naruto said to himself as other duelists took notice of his duel disk.

"That's a nice looking duel disk, I didn't know KaibaCorp made another one." A rather short teenager wearing a red beanie told Naruto.

"Pssh, Seto wishes his team could make stuff like I do." Naruto said as a certain dragon user sneezed.

"How 'bout this, since this is a tournament; we'll duel. If you win, you get my rarest card and my locator card. If I win, I get your locator card and duel disk." The beanie wearing teen said as he activated his duel disk.

"I accept your challenge, time to test this thing in a real duel." Naruto said as he put his deck into hid duel disk.

"The names Rex Raptor by the way." Rex said as he slipped his own deck into his duel disk.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. Now it's time to duel!" Naruto said as he and Rex drew five cards.

 **Rex Raptor: 4000**

 **Naruto: 4000**

"I'll start this by summoning my **Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200)** in attack mode!" Rex said as he placed a card onto his duel disk. On his side of the field, a large purple dragon like dinosaur with two heads and a pair of wings roared as it faced the blonde.

"I end my turn." Rex said as a his purple duel headed dinosaur roared at the blonde duelist.

"My turn! I draw!" Naruto said as he drew a card and observed the cards in his hand, deciding which one to play.

"Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon my **Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)** in attack mode!" Naruto said as he placed a card on his duel disk. Then a large serpent like mechanized dragon appeared in front of the blonde duelist.

"Now I normal summon my **Cyber Dragon Zwei (1500/1000)** in attack mode!" Naruto said as a serpent like machine dragon with green lights appeared next to his first monster.

"Now Zwei, destroy his dinosaur!" Naruto said as his weaker machine monster pointed it's tail at the two headed dinosaur. It then released a green beam of energy at the dinosaur.

"Fool! My dino has way more attack points than your piece of scrap metal!" Rex said as the energy ball hit the purple dinosaur and smoke filled his side of the field. The dinosaur duelist was shocked to see that his dinosaur was destroyed and his life points dropped.

 **Rex Raptor: 3800**

 **Naruto: 4000**

"In case you're wondering, my Zwei gains 300 attack points when it attacks an opponent's monster" Naruto said as the dino duelist put his monster in his graveyard.

"Now **Cyber Dragon** attack! **Strident Blast!** " Naruto said as his machine monster sent a blue beam at Rex, causing smoke to appear and Rex's life points to drop heavily.

 **Rex Raptor: 1700**

 **Naruto: 4000**

"I set a card and I end my turn." Naruto said as he placed a card in his duel disk and a face down card appeared on his side of the field.

"Grr, I draw! I summon **Sabersaurus (1900/500)** in defense mode!" Rex said as an orange triceratops with blades for horns appeared on Rex's side of the field.

"Now I activate the spell card **Swords of Revealing Light** and end my turn" Rex said as he placed a card on his duel disk, and swords made of light surrounded Naruto's machine monsters.

"I draw! I sacrifice my **Cyber Dragon Zwei** to summon my second **Cyber Dragon** in attack mode!" Naruto said as his green lighted machine monster disappeared and a copy of his first monster appeared on the field.

"With that, I end my turn" Naruto said as his twin cyber dragons hissed at Rex as the dinosaur duelist gulped slightly.

"I draw! I summon **Uraby (1500/800)** in attack mode!" Rex said as a small brown tyrannosaurus like dinosaur appeared on the field.

"Now I activate the spell card known as **Double Summon!** " Rex said as he placed a card in his duel disk and the face up spell card appeared on the field.

"Now I sacrifice my two dinosaurs to summon my most powerful monster! Hear it's roar, I summon **Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)** in attack mode!" Rex said as his two dinosaurs disappeared and a large brownish dragon appeared on the field.

"Now destroy his machines, **Tyrant Flame Burst!** " Rex said as his dragon sent a large fireball at Naruto's machines.

"I reveal my face down card, the trap known as **Quaking Mirror Force!** " Naruto said as his face down card flipped over.

"This trap activates when one of your monsters attacks. All your attack position monsters are changed to face down defense position. The best part, is you can't change their battle positions." Naruto said as Rex grumbled and flipped his monster face down.

Then the dragon's attack was stopped and reflected back to it. When it hit, the monster was switched from face up attack position.

"I end my turn." Rex said as he hoped the blonde wouldn't draw anything good his next turn.

"I draw! I summon **Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600)** in attack mode!" Naruto said as a large red and silver bird made of metal appeared on the field with its wings covering it.

"I set a card and I activate the spell card **Evolution Burst!** When I control a **Cyber Dragon** , I can target one card you control; and destroy it. And I chose your swords!" Naruto said as his dragon sent a ball of blue energy at the spell card.

"With that, I end my turn." Naruto said as Rex gulped as his only defense was his face down dragon.

"I draw! I-I end my turn." Rex said as he has nothing to help him in his hand currently.

"I draw! I sacrifice my Phoenix to summon my **Prime Material Dragon 2400/2000)** in attack mode!" Naruto said a yellow dragon with six wing like objects on it's back.

"Now I activate my face down card, **Power Bond!** " Naruto said as his face down spell card flipped over.

"I can fusion summon a machine monster using monsters in my hand or field as materials. So say goodbye to my **Cyber Dragons**." Naruto said as his two machines began to morph together.

"Behold the mechanical twin terrors, **Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)** in attack mode!" Naruto said as a larger mechanical dragon with two heads appeared on the field.

"With an added bonus, when I use **Power Bond** ; my monsters gains attack points equal to its original attack points!" Naruto said as his monsters attack points basically doubled to 5600.

"With that, I end my turn." Naruto said as his life points began to rise, shocking Rex.

 **Rex Raptor: 1700**

 **Naruto: 6800**

"Normally with **Power Bond** , I take damage equal to the attack points gain when my turn is over. Thanks to my **Prime Material Dragon** , I gain the would be damage as life points." Naruto said as Rex began to sweat at the difference between them.

"I draw! I set a monster and I end my turn." Rex said as he hoped Naruto would attack his face down monster.

"I draw! I activate the spell card known as **Limiter Removal!** This doubles the attack points of all machine monsters I control!" Naruto said as his machine monster's attack points rose to 11200.

"Now **Prime Material Dragon** , attack his newly placed face down monster!" Naruto said as his yellow dragon sent a yellow blast at the face down monster. The card revealed itself to be a black dragon carrying an orange and black spiked egg.

"I activate the effect of my **Exploder Dragon** , when a monster destroys it; the attacking monster is also destroyed!" Rex said, slightly disappointed when the blonde didn't attack with his machine monster.

"Now **Cyber Twin Dragon** , destroy his face down! **Twin Strident Blast!** " Naruto said as his dual headed mechanical dragon sent a dual blue blast at the face down monster.

"Now when my dragon destroys a monster, he can attack again! Now finish off his life points!" Naruto said as his dragon sent a second blast at Rex, which destroyed the rest of his life points.

 **Rex Raptor: 0000**

 **Naruto: 6800**

"That was a great duel, at least I know there is now no more kinks." Naruto said as the holograms disappeared and he placed his cards back in his deck.

"Ugh, I really need to get better cards." Rex said as his duel disk turned off and he put his cards back in his deck and took out a clear card.

"Here, you earned these fair and square. I just really need to stop being overconfident." Rex said as he handed Naruto his locator card and his **Tyrant Dragon**.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to use your dragon in the finals." Naruto said as he accepted the two cards and parted ways with the dinosaur duelist, looking for a new opponent.

 **Aaaaand done! I hope you all like this chapter, and the archetype I gave Naruto. And I hope this will keep you guys satisfied for now, until I have time to update my other stories. If you all have any suggestions, leave a review or PM me. This has been The King Over Heaven, and I'll see you all later.**

 **Naruto's Deck:**

 **Cyber Dragon x3**

 **Cyber Phoenix x2**

 **Armored Cybern**

 **Cyber Eltanin**

 **Prime Material Dragon**

 **Machina Fortress**

 **Cyber Dragon Zwei x2**

 **Cyber Dragon Drei x2**

 **Cyber Dragon Core x3**

 **Cyber Valley x2**

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon**

 **Spells:**

 **Cyber Repair Plant x2**

 **Battle Fusion**

 **Overload Fusion x2**

 **Evolution Burst**

 **Limiter Removal x2**

 **Cybernetic Fusion Support**

 **Future Fusion**

 **Power Bond x2**

 **Polymerization x2**

 **Fusion Recycling Plant**

 **Traps:**

 **Royal Decree**

 **Quaking Mirror Force**

 **Storming Mirror Force**

 **Cyber Network x2**

 **Drowning Mirror Force**

 **Extra Deck:**

 **Cyber Twin Dragon**

 **Cyber End Dragon**

 **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon**

 **Chimeratech Overdragon**

 **Chimeratech Rampage Dragon**

 **Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon**


	2. Cyber Dragon vs Ancient Gear

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the second chapter of The Mechanized Duelist! Before I forget to mention, all of you guys seem to want Ishizu as Naruto's girl; well one person did want Téa. Anyways let's get this chapter on now!  
**

 **The Mechanized Duelist**

 **Chapter 2- Cyber Dragon vs Ancient Gear**

"Man is there anybody open for a duel." Naruto asked himself as he wandered through Domino City looking for an opponent.

"Last duel I had was against Rex and that was almost an hour ago." Naruto complained as h turned a corner, only to be met with a large crowd, "This looks interesting"

Walking through the crowd, Naruto was met with the sight of a small brown haired kid with a blue scarf dueling against a blonde women/man person. The man having a brown knight on his side of the field while the boy has no monsters or face downs.

"Konohamaru! I hope you have a plan!" Naruto called out to the boy, who then froze when he heard the blondes voice.

"Now **Ancient Gear Knight** , attack that runt directly!" The man declared as the knight looking monster charged at Konohamaru with it's javelin raised. The child letting out a shout as his life points dropped to zero.

 **Man: 1800**

 **Konohamaru: 0000**

"And that is how it's done. If any other duelist is like that, then I'm gonna win this tournament." The man said as he walked up to Konohamaru.

"Here, my rarest card and my locator card." Konohamaru said as he handed the man a card from his deck and and the clear card.

"One locator card!? And a weak little **Kuriboh** monster!? I have no such need for such a weak monster." The man said as he took the locator card and dropped the monster card on the ground.

This was too much for the boy as he ran away with tears in his eyes, his monster card long forgotten on the floor.

"Hey that was too rough on Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled at the man as he walked up to the man.

"Hmph, he should have not challenged me with such weak cards then." The man smugly said as he turned around.

"Then I challenge you! I bet my rarest card and my two locator cards against yours!" Naruto said as he showed the man his two locator cards.

"Perfect then, I'll take your two locator cards and add them to my three so I'll only need to beat one more duelist." The man smugly said as he activated the duel disk and Naruto activated his.

"My name is Vellian Crowler, I hope you remember it when I win this tournament." Crowler introduced himself as they drew their respective cards.

 **Naruto: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

"I'll start this off by activating the spell card called **Ancient Gear Castle!** " Crowler said as he placed a card in his slot, and a castle appeared behind him.

"Now I summon **Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300)** in attack mode!" Crowler said as a small soldier appeared before him. "Now with my spell card in play, all my **Ancient Gear** monsters gain 300 attack points"

Lo and behold, his monster's attack points went up; making it 1600 attack points. "Now I end my turn with a facedown card." Crowler said as he set a card in his duel disk.

"My turn, I draw! Now I summon my discard my **Cyber Dragon Drei** and **Zwei** to special summon my **Machina Fortress (2500/1600)** in attack mode!" Naruto said as he discarded two cards and a blue tank like monster appeared on his side of the field.

"I set a card and go **Machina Fortress** , attack with **Mecha Flash Attack!** " Naruto said as his tank like machine blasted the small soldier with a blue laser, dropping Crowler's life points.

 **Naruto: 4000**

 **Crowler: 3100**

"I activate my trap card, **Damage Condenser!** " Crowler said as his facedown card flipped over.

"I can now special summon a monster with attack points less than or equal to the damage I took. So say hello to my **Ancient Gear (100/800)!** " Crowler said as a small broken monster appeared in front of him.

"I set a card and end my turn." Naruto said as a facedown card appeared on the field.

"My turn, I draw! Now that I have one gear on my field, I can summon a second one from my hand!" Crowler said as he drew a card and a copy of his monster appeared on the field.

"Now that I have two monsters, I can summon my all powerful **Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000)** in attack mode!" Crowler said as his two monsters disappeared and in their place is a giant bronze monster with twin gears for a mouth and a lone red eye.

"And thanks to my spell card, my Golem gains 300 extra attack points." Crowler said as his monster's attack points rose.

"Now attack his pathetic excuse for a machine, **Mechanized Melee!** " Crowler said as his monster pulled it's right arm back and punched at Naruto's machine, destroying it.

 **Naruto: 3200**

 **Crowler: 3100**

"With that, I end my turn." Crowler said with a smug look as the crowd began to murmur to themselves.

' _This guy must put too much faith in that monster.'_ Naruto thought as he drew his next card.

 **~With Konohamaru~**

"I lost in front of Big Bro, now I can't face him in the finals." Konohamaru said as he walked down an alley.

"So you lost your chance in the finals." An unknown voice said as the pre-teen quickly spun around to see a tall hooded man standing before him.

"W-Who are you?" Konohamaru asked as he took a few steps back from the hooded man.

"My name does not matter, but know this. My master desires cards to assist him in his conquest, and the one you see as your big brother has those cards hidden away." The man said as he took a step closer to Konohamaru.

"Help us, and you can defeat your brother in the finals." The man said as he held his hand out to the frightened pre-teen.

"W-What if I don't want to!?" Konohamaru said as the man chuckled darkly as the blue scarfed boy looked more terrified.

"You act like it's a choice now." The man said as his hand grew closer to Konohamaru, then the pre-teen saw darkness.

 **~Back with Naruto~**

"I summon **Cyber Valley (0/0)** in attack mode!" Naruto said as a serpent like machine with red lights and no eyes appeared on the field.

"Hahaha! A monster with no attack points!" Crowler laughed as Naruto ended his turn.

"I draw! Now attack his pathetic machine!" Crowler said as his Golem threw a punch at Naruto's weak machine.

"I activate one of my monster's effects. I can banish it when it's targeted for an attack, draw a card, and end the battle phase!" Naruto said as his monster disappeared and he drew a card.

"Hmph, I end my turn." Crowler said as Naruto drew another card from his deck, and not noticing the smirk as he did.

"I special summon my **Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)** in attack mode!" Naruto said as his machine appeared on the field.

"Hey! That's cheating! It's a level five monster!" Crowler said as the blonde duelist smirked.

"When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can special summon my dragon from my hand!" Naruto said as he placed another card in his duel disk.

"Now I sacrifice it to summon another **Cyber Dragon** in attack mode!" Naruto said as his dragon disappeared and another took its place.

"Why would you sacrifice it to summon another one?" Crowler asked as the blonde continued.

"Now I activate my spell card **Overload Fusion** , by banishing monster I control or in my graveyard; I can fusion summon a dark machine type monster." Naruto said as **Cyber Dragon** , **Drei** , **Zwei** , and **Machina Fortress** popped out of his graveyard.

"Now give a big Battle City welcome to one of my darkest machines, I summon **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon (0/0)** in attack mode!" Naruto said as a large serpent like machine with different circles for its body appeared behind Naruto.

"It may look impressive, but it has no attack points." Crowler pointed out, which made his younger opponent chuckle.

"My dragon gains 1000 attack points for every fusion material, and I counted four." Naruto said as his monster's attack points rose to 4000.

"Now I end my turn, cause it can't attack this turn." Naruto said as his two dragons roared which made it seem like a groan.

"My turn then, Golem attack his **Cyber Dragon**!" Crowler yelled as he drew his card. Yet again, his golem pulled back his fist and punched the dragon.

 **Naruto: 2000**

 **Crowler: 3100**

"Now I end my turn." Crowler said smugly. _'He can attack with that dragon of his, but with my facedown_ _ **Zero Gravity**_ _, I'll change it to defense position and destroy with with my Golem!'_

"I draw! I summon **Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100/600)** in attack mode!" Naruto said as a black machine with red accents appeared next to his stronger dragon.

"What's that thing supposed to do!?" Crowler laughed as he paid no attention to Naruto's glare.

"Well when it's on the field, it's name becomes **Cyber Dragon** ; allowing me to use this! I activate the spell card **Evolution Burst!** " Naruto said as he placed a card in his duel disk.

"When I have a **Cyber Dragon** on the field, I can destroy any card you control; like your **Ancient Gear Golem!** " Naruto said as his smaller dragonlet out a large red beam, destroying Crowler's monster.

"My golem, he was my best card!" Crowler cried as his monster was reduced to rubble before him.

"Now you're wide open. Fortress Dragon, destroy him! **Dark Evolution Screech!** " Naruto said as his dragon's body began to glow as it charged its attack.

"I activate my trap card, **Zero Gravity!** This changes the battle position of all face up monsters!" Crowler said as his face down card flipped up.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap; **Royal Decree!** This negates all trap effects on the field, making your card useless. Now end this!" Naruto said as his facedown card flipped over as his dragon's attack finished charging.

"Wait timeout!" Crowler begged as the blonde's monster let loose it's attack, costing him the rest of his life points.

 **Naruto: 2000**

 **Crowler: 0000**

"That was for Konohamaru." Naruto said as he walked up to Crowler; who was on his knees in defeat.

"H-Here, my three locator cards and my rarest monster; my **Ancient Gear Golem**." Crowler cried as he handed over the four cards to the winner of the duel.

Naruto said nothing as he took them and then turned around, "I have to find Konohamaru. He has a knack for finding trouble." The blonde then ran out of the crowd to look for him.

A half hour later, the blonde is panting and sitting on the ground. "Where is he, I looked everywhere he usually is." The blonde asked himself as his mechanical arm suddenly glowed at the palm.

"Naruto, there are strange people hanging by the warehouse." Temari said as images of strange robed people appeared on the projector on his palm.

"I remember seeing these guys around the city a few days before the tournament. I better check this out; they won't be able to get in there though." Naruto said as he got up and ran to his warehouse. As he passed an alley, he noticed more people with the same robes.

' _I better follow them and contact Seto if I find anything.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he silently crept behind the four robbed men. Only to stop when he saw something that made his blood run cold.

There was Seto's younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, back against the wall as the robed people surrounded him.

"Haha, this is too easy. Master Marik will be pleased with our work." The leader of this group of people laughed as Naruto got behind him. The blonde placed his mechanical arm on the man's shoulder in a tight grip.

"Oi, I suggest backing away from Mokuba before I get too pissed off." Naruto said as the man winced under the pressure of the blonde's grip.

"Naruto!" Mokuba yelled in both shock and joy to his savior, his older brother's best friend.

As the man turned around to face the blonde, Naruto headbutted him and the uppercutted him with his mechanical arm. He then ducked under a man's swing and then proceed to leg sweep him.

Naruto then slammed his left arm elbow into the man's face. The blonde dodged a blow from a third man and grabbed the offending arm. The robbed man was unprepared when the blonde judo flipped him.

For the last man, Naruto simply grabbed him. "I'm gonna put my pain into your soul!" Naruto yelled as he shaked the man, who saw several giant serpent like machines behind the blonde; causing him to faint.

"Come on! Before more of them come! We'll go to my warehouse." Naruto said as he picked up Mokuba piggy back style and ran out of the alley.

"Who were those guys?" Mokuba asked as Naruto took a sharp turn out of the alley.

"I'm not sure, they've been around town since the tournament was announced." Naruto said as he ran faster.

' _Konohamaru, I hope you're safe.'_ Naruto thought as he felt Mokuba's grip tighten on him.

 **Well everybody, I hope you all like the second chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover. Any ideas for my story, leave a review. This has been Noctis Night and I will see you all later.**

 **Cards Gained So Far:**

 **Tyrant Dragon- lv8 Fire Dragon Monster- 2900/2500**

 **Ancient Gear Golem- lv8 Earth Machine Monster- 3000/3000**


End file.
